


Bad Idea!

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I totally didn't listen to bad idea by girl in red while writing this, This is so short but I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Gotham writers would never give it to us so I did.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Bad Idea!

She’s an idiot. This has got to be single handedly the worst possible thing she could do, ok well pushing someone out of a window was a bad idea but not like she had to confess to it. Selina Kyle nearly turned around 5 times, thought about smashing her head against the passing walls on her way, contemplated just pulling off a heist as an excuse. Not that she still wouldn't have enough time to get to his house, she was just really dreading making her way to Wayne manor. Especially with what she had on her mind.

“Just tell him! It’s not like he won’t say it back.” Ivy argued, that was around 5 hours ago. When Selina finally told someone.

Selina, at the time, was confident. Completely and utterly ready to tell Bruce Wayne. Rip the band-aid off and hope for the best, then again that was 5 hours ago. Now she was shaking rapidly and almost slipped making her way on the windowsill. Quickly taking a breath she opened the window, well picked it but it didn’t take that long despite her shaky hands. 

“Selina?” A boy's voice queried, sending the thief nearly jumping out of the window. 

_This is such a bad goddamn idea,_ Selina thought as she answered. He turned the lights on fairly quickly, only making the whole ordeal worse. Selina took him in, his hair was in disarray as were papers and files on the desk. He had more than visible eyebags, almost making Selina scold him for his lack of sleep, not that she could be in a position to talk.

“I have to tell you something...” She started, trying to avoid eye contact as she stuttered nervously, “Just don’t freak out ok?”

“Selina whats wrong?” Bruce sounded more than alarmed, dropping his papers as he made his way to face her, well more the side of her face as she tried to find anything to look at but him.

“I think I love you.” 

She stood there, he copied. She looked up, he looked down. Bruce’s mouth unhinged slightly, eyes moved sideways as he remained speechless for what seemed like too long. Automatically regretting her decision Selina closed her eyes and tightened her lips, making a defeated look as Bruce still said nothing. She felt like screaming, drowning, falling off a bridge, whatever felt better than the silence pounding throughout the room. It felt intoxicating, slowly creeping up both of their lungs as they felt it closing around them. Selina felt like choking, not that she could, as of now she was too scared to do much of anything. 

After what felt like years she worked up the courage to say something. “And I know we fight a lot, and argue or whatever and I might not even know what this really is between us but I know I love you-” Selina rambled for what seemed like forever until her explanation was muffled by Bruce’s lips infecting hers.

She opened her mouth slightly in shock, only deepening it as she melted slightly into him. His hand gently pressed her back as hers made their way to his cheek and back of his neck. Guiding him deeper before they parted to take short breaths. 

“I love you too.” Bruce smiled lightly.

Selina rolled her eyes as she scoffed jokingly, sarcastically remarking, “You better.” before planting her lips desperately back on his. She soon came to find out, staying up just a little more before waking up in a billionaire's bed wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Longer fic still in progress.. just writing smaller ones till it's done
> 
> Inspo - bad idea! by girl in red


End file.
